totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Pustynia to przeszłość, ale las deszczowy to nie lada wyzwanie
Total Drama: The Charismatic Survival 2 - Odcinek 5 Megan: ' Poprzednio w Total Drama: The Charismatic Survival 2... szukanie wróbla bądź nietoperza dla swojego zespołu sprawiało trochę problemów w obu zespołach. Jeden stracił Brooklyn ze względu na jej kontuzję, a w drugim - jego najsłabszy członek Mindy okazał się być dla nich w tym momencie strzałem w 10. Potem do grona przegranych dołączył Dominic, a kto dzisiaj? Dowiecie się tego, jeśli przeczytacie Total Drama: The Charismatic Survival II! DOM ZWYCIĘZCÓW, TUNTUNAK ''Tuntunak świętuje swoje pierwsze zwycięstwo w Domu Zwycięzców. Drużyna jest szczególnie pod wrażeniem "postępu" Mindy. 'Mindy: ' Cieszę się, że wygraliśmy! �� 'William: ' Mnie bardziej rozwala fakt, że pozbyli się dwóch oferm. Szkoda, że Clary lub Woody'ego nikt nie mógł się pozbyć, prawda Francis? 'Francis: ' Czepiasz się. 'Kelsie: ' Rozumiem. Dziewczyna dziewczyną, ale żeby aż tak zachowywać się chamsko... naprawdę jest tu coś nie halo. Nicole przewraca oczami, ale też lekko się uśmiecha. Mindy zauważa prędko wesołą minę dziewczyny. 'Mindy: ' Co tam? Też się cieszysz, że wygraliśmy? �� Lekko ją szturcha. 'Nicole: ' Poniekąd... �� Zawstydzona dalej jadła śniadanie. 'Kelsie: ' Należałby się jakiś porządny toast na cześć naszej wygranej. 'Mindy: ' Oby tak było zawsze. 'Kelsie: ' Dokładnie! �� 'Tamara: ' Francis, właśnie, czemu nie pozbyłeś się Woody'ego? Przypomina mi taką jedną osobę... Wzdycha. 'Kelsie: ' A o kogo ci chodzi? 'Tamara: ' Wiecie. Nikomu nie mówiłam, ale Eliot gdyby wrócił, mógłby sporo namieszać, a przy okazji... 'Nathaniel: ' Skoro wyleciał, nie należy tego rozpamiętywać. Mnie w sumie dziwi, że Chloe wybrała mnie jako pierwszego. Bez urazy, ale chyba byłem najsilniejszy z tej trójki zagrożonych. 'William: ' Przynajmniej Brooklyn nie ma... 'Tamara: ' Nie zasłużyła na taką krzywdę. A właściwie wiecie, co jej się stało? �� 'Kelsie: ' Strasznie była poobijana... Mindy dała colę i szklankę dla każdego. 'Mindy: ' Robimy ten toast? ;D 'William: ' Gdybyś dała alkohol i byłabyś nieco ładniejsza... 'Kelsie: ' Hej. Patrzy się w stronę Williama. 'Kelsie: ' Jak chcesz, to jestem chętna :') 'William: ' Bo się popłaczę :') Kelsie marszczy brwi. 'Kelsie: ' Super... -.- '(PZ - Kelsie): '''Ja z tym mówiłam na serio. Jest nawet przystojny ❤ '(PZ - Nathaniel): ' Ciekawe jak tam radzi sobie Isabella. Nie żebym był ciekawy, no dobra, jestem. Ale to nie moja wina, że ona jest taka bystra, utalentowana i piękna. ''Każdy tak gawędził, ale tylko Mindy zauważyła, że gdzieś nie ma Nicole. 'Mindy: ' Wiecie może, gdzie poszła Nicole? 'Tamara: ' W sumie nie wiem, ja jadłam teraz kanapkę. Sorki. 'Mindy: ' Nie szkodzi. Pójdę ją poszukać. 'Kelsie: ' Mogę iść z tobą? 'Mindy: ' Pewnie. Odchodzą kulturalnie od stołu i idą w poszukiwanie Nicole. Nie odchodzą daleko, ponieważ Nicole stoi na balkonie, wpatrując się w niebo i szum morza. (sztucznego, ale zawsze coś) 'Nicole: ' Nawet tu ładnie ❤ Mindy i Kelsie znalazły wreszcie Nicole, która pisała coś na kartce. 'Kelsie: ' Co tam? Nicole schowała kartkę za siebie. 'Nicole: ' Nic ^^ Lekkim rumieńcem odsunęła się od balkonu i poszła. 'Mindy: ' Może się dowiemy o co chodzi? Mindy zauważyła kartkę, która musiała wypaść z kieszeni Nicole. Podniosła ją i zauważyła skreśloną liczbę 18 i 19 na górze. 'Mindy: ' Oooo. Musisz to zobaczyć! ❤ 'Kelsie: ' Co? Mindy pokazuje kartkę Kelsie. Obie są bardzo uśmiechnięte. 'Kelsie: ' Heheh, Nicole ma dziś urodziny? 'Mindy: ' Musimy powiedzieć to reszcie drużyny. Chodź, zanim dojdzie do wyzwania. Wyszły z balkonu. "DOM" PRZEGRANYCH, AMALULWANE Nawet takiego scenariusza nie było w Big Brotherze... Chloe i Clara dosłownie zżerały się o poprzednią ceremonię, tak samo Amber jest zawiedziona postępowaniem swojej drużyny. 'Amber: ' Hej. Zawiodłam się trochę na was �� Jak mogliście na mnie głosować? 'Woody: ' Bo jesteś pojebana �� 'Chloe: ' Odezwał się anioł... proszę cię, daj nam wszystkim spokój. 'Woody: ' Może sama z łaski swojej zrezygnuj. 'Clara: ' Właśnie �� 'Chloe: ' Spierdalaj cnotko. Clara próbuje ją spoliczkować, jednak Chloe broni się przed atakami. 'Chloe: ' Z tymi łapkami to do Franciska lepiej... 'Clara: ' Na twoim miejscu bym się przestała czepiać chłopaka. A nie, przepraszam, ty go nigdy nie będziesz miała, bo taki paszczur jak ty... 'Chloe: ' Ani mi się waż kończyć tego zdania ;-; 'Clara: ' ...nigdy nie będzie z nikim w związku, ponieważ jesteś żałosną, kretyńską amebą, która nawet nie umie pojąć, że takie programy nie są dla niej. Tylko będzie pierdoliła trzy po trzy lub zgrywała jakąś cudacznicę, byleby tylko móc się dupić z kimś. :)) 'Chloe: ' Cieszę się, że przynajmniej jestem samokrytyczna w przeciwieństwie do ciebie. A teraz przepraszam, bo wolałabym prędzej upaść na głowę niż kłócić się z pierdolniętą wywłoką twojego pokroju �� 'Clara: ' A idź sobie... jedyne co potrafisz. Isabella jest trochę zmartwiona, podobnie jak Jacob, nie brała udział w konflikcie obecnie, ale zawiodła się na sobie. 'Isabella: ' Jakim cudem tego nie wiedziałam. Zawsze jestem przewidująca �� Jacob pojawił się obok niej z maślanymi oczkami i szklanką wody. 'Jacob: ' Proszę bardzo. 'Isabella: ' Dziękuję. Wypiła zawartość szklanki. 'Isabella: ' Skąd wytrzasnąłeś wodę? 'Jacob: ' Wykombinowałem dla ciebie, abyś mogła się napić. Widziałem, że byłaś bardzo spragniona. Jak chcesz, mogę ci opowiedzieć coś śmie... Odwracają się w stronę Chloe i Clary. 'Clara: ' Hej, a może będziesz tak następna po tym Dominicu, Eliocie i bodajże Woodym? Bukkake tam będzie czekać na ciebie �� 'Chloe: ' Ty już się chyba wystarczająco popisałaś wczoraj. Lepiej się nie zapędzaj, bo będziesz miała przesrane od wszystkich. 'Clara: ' Cóż, powinnaś się cieszyć z mojej obecności. W końcu to dzięki mnie w ogóle mogłaś zadecydować, kto wyleci. 'Chloe: ' Zapytać się Megan? 'Clara: ' A w zęby chcesz dostać? ;-; Teraz w ogóle się ciesz, że to ciebie i Iscy nie udało się wjebać do tego pudła wstydu, mogłabym mieć jedną dziwkę z głowy. 'Chloe: '''Prosisz się o lanie! ._. '''Clara: ' Lanie to ty masz podczas swoich spacerków z Nathaniel'em zlizując mu gówno z dupy �� 'Chloe: '''Nie wiem w ogóle kim musiałabym być, aby ci dopieprzyć. Zasługujesz na to, chociaż nie zrobię tego, ponieważ sama z góry byłabym zagrożona, a twojego Franciska pewnie znowu wybrali, bo masz sojusz z połową przeciwnej drużyny. '''Clara: ' Śmiem wątpić. �� Opluła ją i poszła. 'Woody: ' Jakim cudem nie postawiłaś się tej suce? ;') 'Chloe: '''Ty to się już nie wtrącaj... ''Poszła w swoją stronę. 'Amber: ' Meh. To nie zapowiada się dobrze �� 'Woody: ' Spokojnie. Wywalą Clarę, potem Chloe i pewnie oni coś spieprzą, a wtedy witaj połączenie. Jak chcesz, mogę osobiście zaprowadzić cię do tego finału Amber uśmiecha się. 'Amber: ' Serio? Szkoda, że chciałeś ostatnio pozbyć się mnie. �� 'Woody: ' Sorki. Ale było minęło, prawda? To teraz musimy naprawić swoje poprzednie błędy. 'Amber: ' W porządku. Uścisnęli sobie ręce. Tymczasem Jacob próbował podrywać Isabellę, na swój sposób. 'Jacob: ' Wiem... nie powinienem o tym pytać tak otwarcie... ale, kto ci się podoba najbardziej? W sensie z chłopaków. Drapie się po głowie. 'Isabella: ' Nigdy się tak nie zastanawiałam, ale Nathaniel jest naprawdę przystojny. William w sumie też, ale straszny gbur, Woody wygląda jak zeschła kreda... 'Woody: ' SŁYSZAŁEM! 'Isabella: ' ...a ty też jesteś całkiem miły. �� Głaska go po głowie. Ten znowu zauroczył się nią. 'Isabella: ' Mmm, wszystko w porządku? 'Jacob: ' Tak. Otrząsa się. '(PZ - Jacob): ' Może mam u niej jakieś szanse. Małe, ale zawsze są ❤ Isabella podchodzi do okna i zauważa ciemne chmury. 'Isabella: ' Dziwne. Przecież wcześniej było bardzo słonecznie. Kropi. 'Isabella: ' Chyba będzie padać. Jak myślicie, Megan zrobi coś w ten deszcz? 'Woody: ' Oby. Kocham deszcz. ;d 'Clara: ' Bo tylko on na ciebie leci? :') 'Woody: ' Ty dalej tu jesteś? :') 'Clara: ' Chuj cię to obchodzi, cwelu :') 'Woody: ' Widzę, że dla ciebie brak jakiejkolwiek kultury to chleb powszedni. Suka. Pokazuje jej środkowy palec i idzie w kierunku drzwi, ta tylko kopie go z kolana w podbródek. Kogo bolało bardziej? Clarę... i dobrze. 'Clara: ' Ał �� Woody śmieje się z niej, ale ta zaczyna go nawalać pięścią w głowę. 'Clara: ' Lubisz tak? No pytam się, LUBISZ? '(PZ - Woody): '''Ale mnie już wkurza ta szmata. Czemu jej nie wywalili? Nie wiedzą, jaka ona jest? -.- '(PZ - Clara): 'Ja pierdolę, jestem na celowniku wszystkich �� Ostatnio Rzygan pytała się czy ten kutas Dominic ma coś. Hmmm, to mi dało do myślenia �� ''Ogólny widok na willę i osadę. Sekundami deszcz stawał się coraz mocniejszy, aż doszło do ulewy. Isabella dalej wpatruje się w okno. 'Isabella: ' Cóż, jedno jest pewne - dziś nie tylko się namęczamy podczas wyzwania, ale i pobrudzimy. 'Clara: ' U ciebie to i tak to nie jest różnica, obdartusko �� 'Isabella: ' Jak szukasz zaczepki, to haków nie ma. Nie mam ochoty się z tobą użerać, więc... mów do ręki. Clara cały czas coś do niej gada, a ta zatknęła uszy. 'Isabella (do siebie): ' Cisza i spokój �� Ulewa... a Megan i Nicholas zjawili się osobiście u wrót Amalulwane. 'Megan: ' Wygląda na to, że zaczyna się powoli okres deszczowy. 'Isabella: ' Hmmm, czy przewidujesz coś na moment finału? 'Clara: ' Po kiego pytasz się o finał, skoro jest pewne w 100%, że żadna kurwa jak ty i podobne w nim nie wystąpią? ;D 'Chloe: 'Śmieszna jesteś. A tak poza tym, naucz się słownictwa, bo ciągle pada od ciebie wulgaryzmami. 'Clara: ' Milcz jak do mnie mówisz, szmato. Chloe popchnęła ją na ścianę. 'Chloe: '''Sorki... musiałam się jakoś wyżyć... >;/ ''Isabella odwraca się niechętnie w stronę miejsca, gdzie Clara została pchnięta. 'Isabella: ' Trudno. Przynajmniej jej nie będzie słychać. 'Megan: ' No to chodźcie ze mną. Pora na wyzwanie. 'Isabella: ' W deszczu? 'Nicholas: ' No jak widać, ulewa staje się coraz większa. Więc jeśli chcesz marudzić dalej, to możemy jeszcze i na burzę poczekać. 'Isabella: ' A gdzie w ogóle idziemy? 'Nicholas: ' Jeszcze masz jakieś pytania? 'Jacob: ' No bo pytaniem nie odpowiada się na... 'Nicholas: ' Zamknij ryj i z łaski swojej rusz tyłek... idziemy. Złapał Jacoba za bluzkę i szarpie nim. 'Isabella: ' A jemu co? 'Megan: ' Nie wiem... ale jedno jest pewne, po odcięciu zasięgu dla studia liczba widzów skurczyła się z 2 milionów do 1.5 miliona. 'Isabella: ' Trochę słabo �� Megan patrzy w coś na tablecie. 'Megan: ' Ruszmy się, zanim w ogóle woda nas stąd zmyje. 'Jacob: ' Nie jesteśmy z cukru przecież, ale tak naprawdę... to powinniśmy się rozpuścić zamiast roztopić. Nie jesteśmy produkta... 'Megan: ' Już. Idą. Tuntunak wychodzą też ze swojej willi, a raczej w niej zostają, bo Amalulwane już przychodzą do nich. Megan tłumaczy wyzwanie. 'Megan: ' Jak widzicie, dziś nie ma zbyt przyjaznej pogody. Kamery pokazują, jak wszędzie pada. 'Megan: ' Więc myślę, że dzisiejsze zadanie musi się odbyć w willi. 'Nathaniel: ' Heh xD 'Mindy: ' Wiesz może, kiedy przestanie padać? 'Megan: ' Nie zadawaj takich pytań, błagam. 'Mindy: ' A właśnie, słyszeliście o tym, że powstała nowa wersja League of Legends? �� 'Połowa: ' UUUU ___ 'Kelsie: ' Ja miałam odmowę dostępu do niego. Cały czas jakiś błąd v004 �� 'Mindy: ' Wreszcie sobie przetestuję Koga do nowych runek! ❤ 'William: ' Kog'Maw? No shit, Sherlock. Ja tam gram Evelynn, jest bardzo sexy. 'Nicole: ' Bo się porzygam, durna SexMasterka... '(PZ - William): '''Heh. Nie wiedziałem, że aż taką zrobią tę Evelynn. Mrauu... '''Clara: ' Żenada. I się podniecacie jeszcze tak żałosną grą jaką jest Barfing of Cuntlegends... 'Mindy: ' Sama jesteś żałosna �� 'William: ' Popieram. '(PZ - William): '''Choć niechętnie. Dziwne, nie to, że nie miałbym nic przeciwko, ale zaczyna mi się podobać Mindy. Przykra sprawa... ''Isabella pyta się coś Nicholasa. 'Nicholas: ' CZEGO? 'Isabella: ' A nie będziemy... 'Nicholas: ' Ech, te babska ciągle się o coś pytają ;-; '(PZ - Nicholas): '''Dlatego jestem gejem, nikt tak nie marudzi jak faceci .___. Ale w łóżku to na ostro ^^ '(PZ - Isabella): 'Pieprzony seksista .__. '''Nicholas: ' A dziś wyzwanie... 'Chloe: '''Chyba ktoś już to mówił. '''Megan: ' Poważnie? No łał, odkryłaś Amerykę Łacińską. A teraz, na poważnie. Spójrzcie! Ulewa minęła, ale wszędzie pozostały ślady kałuż. 'Isabella: ' Hmmm, już nie pada, tylko trochę kropi. Czyli zostajemy w willi? 'Megan: ' NIE. Wychodzimy pozwiedzać przyrodę! Wychodzą z willi, chociaż niechętnie. Po chwili zbliżają się miejsca docelowego. Las, w którym cały czas deszcz spływa spod drzew, a rosa aż daje się we znaki. 'Isabella: ' Ygh... 'Clara: ' Wymiękkasz? Bo mi się tu po... Woody popycha Clarę tak, że upada na błotnistą ziemię. Ta grozi mu pięścią. '(PZ - Clara): '''Jeśli przegramy dziś wyzwanie, to Woody, Isabella i Chloe będą musieli błagać o wybaczenie komuś z ich zespołu. W przypadku, gdy oczywiście może uda mi się coś zdobyć na nich. :') ''Megan i Nicholas stoją gdzieś z parasolką, a plemiona ustawiły się na przeciw sobie. 'Megan: ' Czekają nas dwa ciekawe wyzwania, w tym jedno z nagrodą i przewagą w następnym. Pierwsza gra nazywa się błotnym zbijakiem, a jej zasady, są normalne. Wystarczy tylko ulepić kulkę z błota i trafić w przeciwnika. Osoba, która oberwała błotem, schodzi z pola gry. Jeśli zbijecie wszystkich nemezis, drużyna dostaje punkt. Jeden problem jest taki, że Wróblom (jakim cudem?) jest więcej. Jedno z was nie będzie brało udziału w wyzwaniu. Kapitan zadecyduje. 'Nathaniel: ' To, kto nie chce? Las rąk. (oprócz William'a) 'Nathaniel: ' Kurczę, to trudniejsze niż myślałem. �� 'William: ' Można się rozebrać do tego wyzwania? (please) 'Clara: ' Pedał. Gej. Zboczuch. :') William zaciska zęby. 'Nathaniel: ' Kto z was czuje, że nie podoła? 'Nicole: ' A w sumie. Ja chcę, z błotem to już się utożsamiałam nie od dziś. 'Nathaniel: ' Hmmm, Kelsie? 'Kelsie: ' Meh, oni powinni zdjąć Clarę. �� 'Nathaniel: ' Dobrze, a Mindy, jak tam u ciebie sytuacja? 'Mindy: ' Proszę!!! Ja chcę!!! 'Tamara: ' Ale ja nie jestem za pewna �� 'Nathaniel: ' Spoko. Możesz usiąść �� 'Tamara: ' Dzięki �� I sorki. 'Nicole: ' Eee tam... 'Francis: ' Damy sobie radę. Czas, start! Zawodnicy robili pierwsze kule i próbowali się już trafiać. Po chwili został trafiony pierwszy uczestnik, dokładniej to Jacob przez William'a. Słychać było dźwięk trafienia. TILT! 5-6 widnieje na ekranie. 'Jacob: ' Ugh �� Chloe próbuje trafić w Nicole, a Kelsie w Amber. Każdy dalej szykuje błotniste piłki. Nieco podminowana Mindy trafiła wreszcie Clarę. TILT! 4-6. 'Clara: ' Jprdl!!! �� 'Mindy: ' Dobrze ci tak �� Woody szykował 5 kul prosto w Nathaniela. Rzucił wszystkimi, ale niestety... nie trafił tej osoby, co chciał, tylko stojącą przed nim Chloe. TILT! 3-6. 'Chloe: '''Serio? Nawet to się liczy? �� ''Amber przygotowała natomiast dwie kule. Jedną rzuciła w Francisa, trafiony, a drugą w Kelsie, strzał celny. 'Amber: ' Sorki. Chciałaś we mnie strzelić. TILT! 3-4. 'Kelsie: ' Nic się nie... Nicholas zabiera Kelsie z miejsca wyzwania. 'Kelsie: ' No postaw mnie! William po chwili zestrzelił Woody'ego. Jego emocje były tak do nie opisania, że zdarł z siebie koszulkę i wymachiwał nią przed Woody'm. TILT! 2-4. 'Nicole: ' Jak tam sobie ra... Po chwili zostaje trafiona przez Amber. TILT! 2-3. 'Mindy: ' Heheh, jeszcze jestem w grze. Cały czas ostrzeliwuje się z Isabellą, ale żadna nie daje się trafić. 'Isabella: ' Mocna konkurentka. 'Mindy: ' Nie dam się tak łatwo! �� 'Isabella: ' Widać. Amber zauważa nagle, jak Nathaniel i William szykują pociski, wprost na Isabellę. Ta dalej rzuca w Mindy i dziewczyna też ciska w nią pocisk. Pocisk Iscy leciał szybko, a Mindy zdołała się przed nim uchronić. Isabella widzi, że jej runda się zakończy, ale nie. Amber bohatersko ratuje dziewczynę, osłaniając się własnym ciałem, a trzy pociski lecą wprost na jej ubrania - i pada na ziemię. TILT! 1-3. 'Amber: ' No... chciałam cię uchronić :s 'Isabella: ' Nie ma sprawy. Nathaniel i William znowu razem szykują pocisk na Isabellę, ale ta gdzieś zauważyła kij baseball-owy, gdy pocisk znalazł się blisko dziewczyny, ta szybko sięgnęła po kij i pocisk leciał szybko, wprost na Nathaniela. TILT! 1-2. 'Nathaniel: ' Mało brakowało �� 'William: ' Skąd ona wzięła kij? �� 'Isabella: ' Stąd, gdzie teraz ciebie wyślę. 'Mindy: ' A tylko waż mi się trafić w Will... Zostaje trafiona. TILT! 1-1. 'Mindy: ' No trudno �� 'William: ' Meh. William i Isabella stali przed sobą i ciskali się nawzajem błotnymi kulami. 'William: ' A nie lepiej kto pierwszy, ten lepszy? Isabella trafia. TILT! 1-0. 'Isabella: ' Nie. Tak poza tym wygrałam �� 'Nathaniel: ' Brawo! Nie wiedziałem, że masz takie zdolności! Isabella zauroczyła się, Nathaniel tak samo. '(PZ - Nicole): '''Nie ma mowy �� ''Runda druga. Megan zmienia nieco reguły. 'Megan: ' Tym razem Tamara musi przymusowo wystąpić, kto wejdzie za nią na miejsce rezerwowych? 'Tuntunak: ' Mindy. 'Mindy: ' No nie �� Siada trochę smutna. '(PZ - William): '''Jej umiejętności przydadzą się na końcu. ''Rozległ się gwizdek zwiastujący, że można już lepić kule. Nicole, nieco chłodna ulepiła naprawdę dużą kulę błotną i rzuciła nią w całej siły. Po chwili Isabella oberwała nią w twarz. TILT! 5-6. 'Chloe: '''Szmata �� '''Nicole: ' Przynajmniej teraz doskonale określa Podróż Pięknego Bałganu. Pamiętasz Arkady'ego? :') 'Isabella: ' Chrzań się! Zmieniłam się! 'Clara: ' Na jeszcze większą zdzirę? Nawet nie oszczędziłaś sobie Kingi w tym programie. Współczuję jej. ;d 'Isabella: ' Uważaj, bo ci uwierzę. 'Nicholas: ' ZŁAŹŻE! ZOSTAŁAŚ TRAFIONA! 'Isabella: ' I co jeszcze? Dostała jeszcze drugą kulą od Clary. 'Clara: ' Haha �� Z kolei Clara oberwała od Tamary. TILT! 4-6. 'Tamara: ' Wybacz, nienawidzę podłych osób �� 'Clara: ' Ty też taka głupia jak Isabella? Trzeba być podłym, żeby nie przegrać! Po chwili Woody zbija również Francisa. TILT! 4-5. 'Woody: ' Dzięki, żeś mnie oszczędził poprzednio, ale widzisz, jestem podły �� '(PZ - Francis): '''Ma rację, był to ogromny błąd... ''Amber zbija po chwili Tamarę. TILT! 4-4. 'Tamara: ' Ugh, miałam rację, że mi nie pójdzie... Widać oznaki współpracy między Kelsie a Nathanielem i William a Nicole przeciwko Jacob'owi. Chwilę potem oberwał aż czterema kulami. TILT! 3-4. 'Chloe: '''Szkoda, że my nie mieliśmy takiej "nagrody" pozbyć się kogoś w tym wyzwaniu. Po chwili jednak trafia William'a. TILT! 3-3. '''William: ' Kurczę! >:/ 'Chloe: '''Nie jesteś taki dobry... chociaż mi się podobasz. '''William: ' Proszę cię. (please) 30 sekund później, Amber i Woody stworzyli tak zwany "arsenał", gdzie rzucali do woli w Nicole, ta "lewitowała" jak Dawn i pozbyła się Woody'ego. TILT! 2-3. 'Nicole: ' #GirlPowerBitchazz 'Woody: ' Chyba cię grzmi suko :V Nicole daje mu z liścia i przekracza pole, tym samym zostaje zdyskwalifikowana z tej rundy. TILT! 2-2. 'Kelsie: ' Meh... Celuje w Amber i jej się nie udaje, natomiast Nathaniel i Chloe patrzą w siebie zauroczeni. Kelsie wreszcie wyczuła odpowiedni moment i zbiła Chloe. TILT! 1-2. 'Chloe: '''No nie �� ''Kelsie i Amber dalej wracają do zbijania siebie nawzajem, jednak Nathaniel przekmnął gdzieś między kreskę i trafił w zbyt pewną siebie Amber. TILT! 0-2. 'Amber: ' Jest 1:1, co nie? 'Kelsie: ' Jak widać. Drużyna szykuje się do rundy trzeciej, a Francis już siedzi na ławeczce. 'Nathaniel: ' A czemu on? 'William: ' Ziom. On sobie kiepsko tu radzi ;-; 'Nathaniel: ' Może i masz rację, ziom? 'William: ' Ja zawsze mam rację. xD Po raz kolejny (i na szczęście) ostatni dzwonek. Na samym starcie Mindy zbija się z Chloe. TILT! 5-5. 'Mindy: ' Meh, mogłam trafić w Isabellę ._. 'William: ' Nic się nie stało? '(PZ - William): '''Cóż, szczerze mam gdzieś to wyzwanie, bo to tylko z nagrodą. Nie powinna być aż tak duża. ''Isabella zbija Kelsie i Tamarę jednocześnie. Nathaniel jest zaskoczony. TILT! 5-3. 'Clara: ' CO �� 'William: ' Dobrze ci tak �� Amber zbija William'a, Nathaniel zbija Woody'ego. TILT! 4-2. 'Amber: ' Szybko to chyba pójdzie �� 'Nathaniel: ' Dokładnie xD Nathaniel i Nicole podchodzą, i trafiają w Clarę oraz Jacoba. TILT! 2-2. 'Isabella: ' Zemsta! Natomiast Isabella i Amber podchodzą do pozostałej dwójki i też ją zbijają. William jest zaskoczony z obrotu sytuacji. TILT! 2-0. '(PZ - Amber): '''Chyba pokazałam na co mnie stać. Od trzeciej klasy kolesie z podstawówki cały czas rzucali we mnie rzeczami. Chyba jednak udowodniłam, że byłoby żal mnie wywalić? �� Megan gratuluje Amalulwane. '''Megan: ' Brawo! Wygraliście wyzwanie z nagrodą, jaką jest... płaszcz przeciwdeszczowy! 'William: ' Lipa. (please) 'Megan: ' Wcale nie, bo miejsce, w jakie idziemy... bardzo ci taki płaszcz pomoże �� 'William: ' Seks też może wiele zdziałać, jesteś chętna? Wtedy płaszcz nie będzie ci aż tak bardzo potrzebny �� Wszyscy zaczynają się śmiać. 'Megan: ' Zgrywus... ;u; 'William: ' To chodźmy. Ja się najlepiej rozbiorę. 'Mindy: ' Ale... jest dopiero 20, małe dzieci mają oglądać nas półnago? 'Nicholas: ' Właśnie. To moja rola, ale w deszczu się nie rozbiera. ;-; Kelsie strzela facepalm'a. 'Kelsie: ' Heheheh, ja też nie lubię tabu, ale na serio, nie lepiej taki "osobliwy" temat zostawić na osobności? Tu zgodzę się z Mindy. '(PZ - Mindy): '''Miło ^-^ ''15 minut później, drużyna gdzieś dotarła daleko od chatek, ale też gdzieś na początek Amazonii. Megan dostała rychły telefon od producentów, więc Nicholas musiał poprowadzić zadanie za tę przepiękną panią. 'Megan: ' Tak, słucham? Producentka: Witaj Fetcher. Mam wyniki odnośnie tego zadania. Niektórzy mogą naprawdę się przez nie pochorować, szczególnie miej uwagę na Tamarę. Nie znosi zbyt zimnych temperatur. 'Megan: ' Poważnie? Ale ona może wyjść, nic jej się nie stanie... �� A jak tam z oglądalnością? Producentka: Ostatnio spadła. Musisz zrobić coś, co sprawi podniesienie danej oglądalności. Pamiętaj, musisz zdać się na własną kreatywność. 'Megan: ' Meh, to jest nawet ciekawe. ;-; 'Producentka: ' No nie wiem, oglądalność mówi co innego. Na początek miałaś 1.9 miliona widzów, potem 1.55, znowu spadek ze względu na przerwy programowe, czyli dokładnie 1.34 za groteskowe sceny i teraz masz przynajmniej 1.5. Odrobiłaś się, a nasz budżet wynosi 600.000 na razie �� Niezbyt dobrze, ale przynajmniej masz te swoje 33% udziału. 'Megan: ' Dwieście tysięcy? WOW! ❤ 'Producentka: ' Niezbyt... mogą nas zdjąć z wizji i to na stałe. 'Megan: ' Ale właśnie, są jakieś plany odnośnie... 'Producentka: ' Na razie to tyle. Proponuję ci utrzymać taką widownię, a bańka na pewno będzie pod koniec. Wybacz, że ci przerwałam. Megan wraca z krzaków. Tam tylko widzi siłujące się Chloe i Clarę. Chloe dominuje nad Clarą. 'Chloe: '''Haha >:) '(PZ - Chloe): 'Mogła ze mną nie zaczynać... pokonałam ją w 3 sekundy, brata kładę w 4.5, ale on jest kulturystą �� REKORDZIK! '''Chloe: '''I co ty na to? Pokonałam cię. '''Clara: ' Powiem ci, że mam cię w dupie, szmato. Chloe zdzieliła ją w pysk i usiadła na ziemi. 'Chloe: '''To co, Megan? Dowiedziałaś się czegoś? ''Megan miała dalej w głowie rozmowę z producentką, szczególnie na temat Tamary. Jednak otrząsnęła się, robiąc dziwne miny, wprowadzając zawodników w śmiech. Chwila opanowania. 'Megan: ' Pora na następne wyzwanie. Potrzebne wam były płaszcze przeciwdeszczowe, aby... utrzymać się jak najdłużej w najbardziej lodowatej części Amazonki, dokładnie w tym oto wygłębieniu. Kamera na wygłębienie, kolor wody nie był zbyt fascynujący, ponieważ dało się usłyszeć bulgot i pływające śmieci. Powrót do uczestników. 'William: ' My mamy tam pływać? Nago? :d 'Megan: ' Chciałabym, ale nie mogę. Patrzy się z wyrzutem na Tamarę. 'Tamara: ' Spoko. Ja mogę w tym nie wziąć udziału. 'Kelsie: ' Dlaczego? 'Tamara: ' Miałam w życiu poważny szok termiczny. Kiedyś wskoczyłam do wody, której temperatura osiągała około minus 20 stopni Celsjusza. Rezultat? Byłam chora przez trzy tygodnie. 'Megan: ' Wiecie... musicie się przebrać w stroje kąpielowe. 'Isabella: ' Przyniosłaś je? (please) 'William: ' Błagam, można nago? (please) 'Isabella: ' A co, fetyszysta? 'William: ' Bardziej biseks, jak już. :^) 'Kelsie: ' Uuuu, to coś dla mnie. :^) 'Mindy: ' Feeee... �� 'Chloe: '''Toleruję �� '(PZ - Chloe): 'Hmmm, mówi to tak normalnie. '(PZ - William): 'Mój coming out zaczął się osiem lat temu, gdzie poznałem Marka. Był spoko, ale chyba cztery lata zajęło mi podrywanie go. Teraz jesteśmy razem. (please) No co? Będziecie mnie hejtować za wyrażanie własnej orientacji? Przynajmniej jestem prawdziwy, nie jakimś śmieciem typu Justin lub kretynem pod tytułem Marcus z tego World Trip. Akurat to był mój ulubiony sezon, a Devin i Jen pasują do siebie ^^ Czasem tam mogę się spotkać z jakąś naprawdę piękną laską, Nicole mnie kręci, a my jeszcze mamy otwarty związek w dodatku. Nie będę wam pisał szczegółów �� '''Chloe: '''Ale dobra, co teraz? '''William: ' Wyskakujemy. 'Chloe: '''Nom. ''Przebierają się i po chwili Tamara dalej stoi przerażona. 'Tamara: ' Wiecie... ja sobie na serio nie dam rady :x 'Megan: ' Spoko. I tak walka będzie wyrównana. '(PZ - Mindy): 'A ten sezon jest na poziomie I Love Money, Survivora i Totalnej Porażki, i Fear Factora, i Bitch or Boss... _____ ''Tamara siedzi ubrana, a większość wskakuje do zimnej wody. Amalulwane odczuwa ulgę, że mają płaszcze przeciwdeszczowe, a Tuntunak wrzeszczy jakby zostali oblani kwasem. Oczywiście William jest mega zadowolony. 'William: ' Można zrobić cokolwiek? 'Kelsie: ' Już wiem, co masz na myśli. :d 'William: ' Sorry. Jak wygramy, to może pójdziesz ze mną? :d 'Kelsie: ' Chętnie, ale sobie obiecałam, że nie. �� 'William: ' Nie musisz sobie odmawiać. ;u; 'Kelsie: ' Ja już wiem chociaż, do czego to doprowadziło. 'William: ' A co? �� 'Kelsie: ' Nie, nic. ;u; Bawią się dalej w wodzie, natomiast Mindy zaczyna odczuć, że jest jej za zimno i wyszła. TILT! 6-5. 'Mindy: ' Sorry �� 'William: ' Eee tam, ja się świetnie bawię �� Jacob też wychodzi z wody. Minęły 3 minuty, nie dziwi mnie to. �� TILT! 5-5. 'Clara: ' CIOTA! '(PZ - Clara): '''Zaraz... miałam szukać tego "magicznego amuletu", o którym mówiono wczoraj. Ale nawet fajnie jest w tej wodzie... dobra, ten zespół mam w dupie, jak będzie jakiś wolny dzień to tam wrócę. ''Clara wyszła z wody. 'Isabella: ' Przed chwilą wyśmiewałaś Jacob'a! 'Clara: ' A jak ci powiem, że mam cię w dupie, to się nie poryczysz? :') Clara idzie zza krzaki. Tymczasem czwórka na piątkę dalej bawi się w najlepsze, ale po chwili zadanie przerasta już Nicole i Francisa. Wygląda na to, że jest 4 na 3. 'William: ' Jak tam u was? 'Kelsie: ' Zajebiście. Jednak takie uczucie jest tak przyjemne, że jednak chętnie na jedną noc sobie pozwolę. 'William: ' Nie zapędzaj się, na razie porażka, bo ich jest więcej. Zwraca się do Megan. 'William: ' Hej, a ile mamy czasu aby wytrzymać? 'Megan: ' Heeeh, tak jak w 12 odcinku TDI, gramy do wyzerowania. 'Amber: ' Trzymam za was kciuki? 'Isabella: ' Amber, coś się stało? 'Woody: ' Mi się kurwa już ręce trzęsą! �� Wychodzi wkurzony. TILT! 3-3. Amber i Isabella dryfują sobie po wodzie, Chloe również, ale tylko zauroczona patrzy na Nathaniela, William robi "podwodny taniec na rurze" (meh), a Kelsie po prostu udaje delfina. 'Megan: ' Miło na to patrzeć. (please) 'Nathaniel: ' Hehehe, nawet nie jest aż tak zimno. Nagle zaczyna kropić. Najpierw pierwsza nieco większa kropla spada na Amber. 'Amber: ' A jak zanurkuję? 'Nicholas: ' To będzie gorzej. :') 'Amber: ' A zaśpiewać można? 'William: ' Zależy co... 'Amber: ' ♫ Who can say where the road goes Where the day flows, only time And who can say if your love grows As your heart chose, only time ♫ 'William: ' No nie xDDD Nathaniel wychodzi i trzęsie się z zimna, obok niego przypływa Chloe. '(PZ - Chloe): '''Wiem, że to niezgodne z regulaminem, ale widzę, że ma szok termiczny �� ''Chloe tuli się do chłopaka, któremu jest naprawdę zimno. Daje mu swój płaszcz przeciwdeszczowy. 'Chloe: '''Megan! Nathaniel przeżywa mózgomróz! �� '''Megan: ' Sorry... to twój problem �� 'Isabella: ' No trudno, jest dwa na dwa. A ta piosenka nawet doskonale pasuje do klimatu. 'Amber: ' Nie dziwne xD Dalej nucą, czego William nie może za bardzo wytrzymać, ale stara się tego nie pokazywać. Clara tymczasem szuka czegoś, co łudząco mogłoby przypominać Figurkę Niezwyciężoności. 'Clara: ' No bo przecież nie może to być aż tak trudne... tak ich zaskoczę, że po prostu wszyscy posrają się ze strachu, a ja będę mogła wyznaczyć te 3 kurwy do eliminacji. Clarze prawie udaje się znaleźć Figurkę, tymczasem wróćmy do momentu wyzwania. Po chwili Amber również zniknęła z wyzwania, czyli została Isabella przeciwko gorącemu William'owi i spokojnej oraz cichej Kelsie. Od momentu wyjścia Mindy z wody minęło 40 minut. William jest już bardziej podniecony, Isabella naprawdę zmęczona, a Kelsie tylko siedzi w tej wodzie. 'Chloe: '''Czy ona nie powinna zostać za to zdyskwalifikowana? '''Megan: ' Ważne, że wytrzymuje to zimno. Ja bym wyszła wtedy, kiedy Mindy. xD 'Mindy: ' Hej... a ty ile masz lat? Bo ja 18. 'Megan: ' Ja tak samo. :d 'Nathaniel: ' Ja mam 20. Jestem starszy od prowadzącej? Tego się nie spodziewałem. �� 'Megan: ' A wy ile macie ogólnie lat? Tamara ma 16. 'Tamara: ' Dokładnie �� 'William: ' 22. Czas tej młodości się zakończył. 'Kelsie: ' Ja też XDDDDDDD 'William: ' Tym bardziej do siebie pasujemy. No to wygląda na to, że zapowiem się obiecująco, jak wygram. :d Isabellę złapał skurcz i w ogóle też trzęsła się z zimna. Kelsie poniekąd też było zimno, za to William czuł się jak bóg. 'William: ' Szkoda, że nie mogę się tu rozebrać. �� 'Kelsie: ' Pamiętam za to, jak w drugim odcinku Powrotu na Wyspę Wawanakwa ich zadaniem było wytrzymanie w wodzie, ale w kurtkach. 'William: ' Ja bym tam mógł wytrzymać wszystko, o ile nagroda byłaby tego warta. 'Kelsie: ' A jaka nagroda zadowoliłaby cię najbardziej? 'William: ' Seks. �� 'Kelsie: ' Niegrzeczniak. xddd 'William: ' Ja w sumie tu przybyłem, aby się zabawić. I zaliczyć. 'Kelsie: ' Kogo? 'William: ' Hmmm... nawet sam mogę się pocieszyć �� 'Kelsie: ' Jak? (please) 'William: ' A ty się domyślasz jak... oj �� 'Kelsie: ' Nie mogę się doczekać �� '(PZ - Kelsie): '''Jeden raz nikomu nic nie zrobił ;u; '(PZ - William): 'Grunt, że tego w telewizji nie puszczą... będzie ostro. �� ''Isabella czuje się już zmęczona i też wychodzi, po chwili Kelsie, a William dalej pływa sobie. 'William: ' Szkoda, że takich wyrek nie robią. Czułbym się po prostu za seksownie �� '(PZ - Chloe): '''William jest naprawdę boski, ale to Nathaniel mi się podoba. '''Nathaniel: ' Nie wiecie... czmmmm... jest tak zimno? o.o 'Chloe: '''Nic się nie stało. To tylko woda. ''Rozmawiają ze sobą romantycznie. 'Nathaniel: ' Dzięki, że się o mnie tak troszczysz. Ale ty chyba jesteś z innej drużyny �� 'Chloe: '''Hmmm, nie będą mieli chyba nic przeciwko �� ''Obok Chloe stali Amber i Isabella. 'Amber: ' Doskonale cię rozumiemy. �� 'Isabella: ' Właśnie, szczerze to ja zawaliłam bardziej. Amber odwraca się do Isabelli. 'Amber: ' Proszę cię, nie głosuj na mnie. Nic złego tym razem nie zrobiłam, źle się z tym czuję �� 'Isabella: ' Spoko. Jacob nam pomoże. 'Jacob: ' Tak. XD Dalej patrzy się zauroczony na Isabellę. 'Isabella: ' Jacob, wszystko w porządku? Znowu się otrząsa i znowu zmarkotniał. '(PZ - Jacob): '''Jak mam jej najłatwiej powiedzieć, że mi się podoba? ''Do Megan znowu dzwonią producenci, Nicholas zaprowadza wszystkich. 'William: ' Też dasz mi taką wodę do hotelu? �� 'Nicholas: ' Spieprzaj �� Idą zadowoleni do hotelu i przebierają się, natomiast Chloe, Isabella, Amber i Jacob rozmawiają ze sobą. 'Amber: ' Wiecie... musimy coś zrobić. 'Chloe: '''A ja mam świetny pomysł, by tę wkurwiającą dwójkę rozwalić. Sojusz? >:) '''Isabella i Jacob: ' TAK! �� Amber nie jest za bardzo pewna. '(PZ - Amber): '''W sumie to Woody obiecał mi sojusz. Mam dylemat. '''Amber: ' Wiecie, bo Woody obiecał mi już sojusz. 'Isabella: ' Błagam, on jest fałszywy... może i postąpiłam źle, głosując na ciebie, ale faktycznie nie za bardzo się starałaś i często jesteś myślami gdzie indziej. �� 'Jacob: ' Postąpiliśmy bardzo przykro. Może jakiś kawał na rozweselenie? 'Amber: ' Chętnie posłucham, jeśli zostaniemy? �� Przybili sobie piątki i złączyli ręce. 'Isabella: ' Jedno jest pewne, tamci trafią już do odstrzału, ale problem z Królewiczem bądź Królewną będzie. 'Chloe: '''O to się nie martw. Nie są aż tacy głupi, aby znowu Francisa dać. William'a wkurwia Woody, a po Mindy można wszystkiego się spodziewać. Co jak jej znowu kit wcisną? �� Kelsie - jest nawet spoko, ale Nicole jest za to tajemnicza i mroczna. '''Isabella: ' Nie przejmuj się, ona może i jest "mroczna", ale nie jest głupia, żeby zostawić taką kretynkę, jaką jest Clara. �� 'Amber: ' Dalej nie rozumiem, czemu taka dla ciebie jest chamska. 'Isabella: ' Rozdzieliłam ją z Francisem. Warto poczekać tylko na jej reakcję, gdy odpadnie. Skrzynia Luzerów znowu będzie gościć Woody'ego i Clarę. Fajnie. Amber jest trochę zawiedziona. 'Amber: ' Właśnie. Są to tylko dwie osoby... więc kto idzie jako trzeci? Isabella patrzy się na Amber i trochę zrobiło się jej przykro. 'Isabella: ' Wiesz... ja się poświęcę. Masz rację, przez to nie chcesz nam ufać. >:/ 'Amber: ' Dzięki. Jeśli cię nie wywalą, jesteś moją najlepszą przyjaciółką. :') 'Isabella: ' Hehe. '(PZ - Jacob): '''Może to będzie doskonała okazja? ''Jacob podnosi rękę do góry. 'Jacob: ' Isabella, jeśli Mindy lub Nicole tam będą, pozbędą się ciebie! Byłem słabym ogniwem, lepiej, żebyś się nie trudziła :X 'Chloe: ' Hmmm... :x Ja bym też mogła trafić do tej skrzyni, ale niestety nikt nas nie skłóci. A jak Woody namówi Amber lub ktoś zagłosuje nie po naszej myśli... nie, za bardzo o tym myślę. Lepiej już chodźmy �� Idą... Nastąpił czas ceremonii, ale najpierw dyskusja w zespole Tuntunak. 'William: ' Kto ma eliminować? 'Kelsie: ' Ty. <333 'Nathaniel: ' No nie wiem, ty William naprawdę na to zasłużyłeś, ale Mindy jak dla mnie miałaby rekompensatę z poprzedniego odcinka. 'Mindy: ' Eee tam, czas pokaże �� Poszli głosować. Mindy - Nathaniel! Kelsie - William! Francis - William! William - William! Tamara - Mindy! Nicole - William! Nathaniel - Mindy! Mija chwila, a Amalulwane idą zdecydować kto wyleci. 'Clara: ' Isabella, dziś wypierdalasz w podskokach �� 'Isabella: ' Zobaczymy? �� A ja poprowadzę. 'Isabella: ' Kto jest za Amber? 1 głos: Clara 'Amber: ' Ufff �� 'Isabella: ' Kto za Chloe? 2 głosy: Clara i Woody 'Chloe: ' HAHA 'Woody: ' Ej... zostaliśmy wyrolowani 'Isabella: ' Clara wyrolowała nas poprzednio. 'Clara: ' Spierdalaj kurwo, obyś zdechła �� 'Woody: ' Ty też �� 'Isabella: ' Kto za Clarę? �� �� Isce znowu się chce płakać, Chloe jest podminowana. 'Chloe: ' O NIE... Chloe przejmuje rolę. 'Chloe: ' Kto za Clarą? Wszyscy oprócz Clary 'Clara: ' Popieprzyło was? 'Chloe: ' Kto za Isabellą? 2 głosy: Clara i Woody 'Chloe: ' Kto za Jacob'em? 3 głosy: Clara, Jacob i Woody 'Chloe: ' Oj �� 'Jacob: ' To jest najlepszy sposób �� 'Chloe: ' I ostatecznie, kto za Woody'm? 4 głosy: Chloe, Clara, Isabella i Jacob 'Woody: ' Dzięki. :') Amber podchodzi do nich i im szepcze coś na ucho. 'Isabella: ' Okej �� Ta płacze i Chloe ją tuli. 'Jacob: ' Czyli zostają Clara, Woody i ja. William podchodzi już prawie rozebrany. 'William: ' Pośpieszę się, bo już zaraz chcica mi przejdzie. (please) 'Clara: ' Udanego seksu :') 'William: ' I myślisz, że cię zostawię? Dobra... może... nie ma opcji, Jacob, dam ci spokój. Ty mi nic nie zrobiłeś. 'Jacob: ' Dzięki. Przybili żółwika. 'William: ' Im szybciej, tym lepiej. Jest północ. Jest fajnie, bo się podniecam, wygrałem z wami... Claro, papaśko :3 'Clara: ' Widać, że w chuj podniecony �� Wyjmuje z kieszeni... Figurkę Nietykalności. 'Woody: ' NIE! �� 'Clara: ' TAK! >:) Chwali się Figurką i podrzuca ją. 'Clara: ' Znowu bezpieczna! Pakuj się, ciołku. xd 'Woody: ' Szmata. xd Woody niechętnie podchodzi pod Rakietę i daje się uderzyć. 'Woody: ' AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAŁŁŁŁŁŁŁŁŁAAA!!! Clara dalej tańczy z figurką. 'Chloe: ' Żeby ta figurka ci w dupie nie utknęła :') 'Clara: ' A spierdalaj ty niedoruchana kurwo, pędź bizony patologiczna szmato. You are CUNT. Chloe rzuca się na Clarę, tak jak Leshawna na Heather i wybija jej zęba. �� 'Clara: ' Nienawidzę cię, suko! Biły się. 'Chloe: ' To jedyne, co będziesz mogła mówić w grobie, mierna podróbko... Dostała z całej siły w twarz i zemdlała. 'Clara: ' Zaskoczona? Zaczęła śpiewać jak taka dziewczyna ze Shreka 3 (Królewna Śnieżka?) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MNu_kqxqbew&t=13s. A ptaki zaczęły niszczyć okna. 'Megan: ' DOSYĆ! W''zięła packę i zaczęła walczyć z ptakami. Nicholas zabijał je gołymi rękoma.'' 'Megan: ' Wygląda na to, że kolejną osobę mamy z głowy. Kto następny wyleci po Woody'm? Czy Clara zapłaci za zniszczenie okien? 'Clara: ' Nigdy �� 'Megan: ' Meh... dowiedzcie się tego w kolejnym odcinku Total Drama: The Charismatic Survival 2!!! �� Zaciemnienie. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:NesteaCookie - Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki: Total Drama: The Charismatic Survival